Sepuluh Tahun
by Fushigire
Summary: Sepuluh tahun itu waktu yang tidak mudah untuk dilewati.


_**Bleach tetap milik Tite Kubo, fan fiksi milik Fushiiii. Typo, OOC, dsb selalu ada.**_

/\

* * *

.

"Kuchiki Rukia, 'kan?"

"He? Apa maksudnya?"

"Kau ke sini karena disuruh oleh pemuda berambut merah, bukan?"

"Oh, jadi kau bosnya _Senpai_ rambut merah itu? Kau menyuruhnya untuk membuatku datang ke atap sekolah ini dan itu membuang waktuku saja!" Rukia, gadis itu berbicara dengan kecepatan yang tak biasa sebagai perempuan.

"Ck, ketemu!" pemuda di hadapan gadis yang bernama Kuchiki Rukia tersebut tak hentinya mengumbar senyum.

"Apa maksudnya? Kau membuatku datang ke sini untuk melihatmu menyatakan perasaanmu padaku lalu menyuruhku untuk menjadi pacarmu, begitu? Tapi, maaf saja _Orange-senpai_ , aku tidak ada waktu mengurusi hal-hal yang merepotkan seperti itu. Jadi, kutolak dengan senang hati."

 _Orange-senpai_ yang dimaksudkan oleh Rukia adalah Kurosaki Ichigo, siswa kelas tiga Miyagi High School yang terkenal dengan senyum menawannya. Ia makin melebarkan senyumannya kala melihat respons dari adik kelasnya itu.

"Kau sungguh menarik, tapi akan lebih menarik jika mulutmu ada remnya," dahi Rukia berkedut mendengar pernyataan kakak kelasnya itu.

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan? Cari ribut?"

Dan seketika Ichigo mengaduh kesakitan kala merasakan nyeri di kaki akibat tendangan keras dari adik kelasnya itu.

"Kau sungguh gadis yang kasar."

"Memang! Kalau begitu enyahlah dari sini!"

"Dan itu yang membuatku semakin tertarik padamu."

"Hah, aku tidak peduli. Lagi pula dari sekian siswa di sekolah ini kenapa harus aku. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu, wahai _Orange-senpai_."

"Kurosaki Ichigo, itu namaku. Tolong panggil aku dengan benar," Rukia mengernyitkan alisnya, ia merasa situasi ini semakin serius.

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

" _Kun_ , _San_ , atau _Senpai_ , begitu?"

"Haa, aku tidak peduli!"

"Ck, tebakanmu sebenarnya tepat. Aku menyukaimu dan jadilah pacarku," ucap Ichigo dengan tatapan yang masih sulit diartikan.

"Kau mendengarkanku, kan? Aku tadi sudah menolaknya. Lagi pula ini terlalu cepat seratus juta tahun untuk menyatakan perasaanmu padaku. Aku baru masuk sekolah ini satu bulan yang lalu, aku tidak mengenalmu begitu pula sebaliknya."

"Kalau begitu mari kita berkenalan," Rukia membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan beberapa langkah, menjauh.

"Tidak mau, jika hal seperti ini berujung perpisahan itu sama saja bohong."

Mendengar hal itu Ichigo langsung melangkah cepat lalu menarik lengan kiri Rukia, membuat gadis itu berbalik untuk menghadapnya.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa membuatmu percaya padaku?"

Rukia menatap mata kakak kelasnya dalam, membuang nafasnya perlahan lalu, "katakan itu padaku sepuluh tahun lagi."

Ichigo membelalakkan matanya, gadis di depannya sungguh di luar dugaan. Dia sampai bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Kau menyerah? Itu sulit, 'kan? Hahaha, merepotkan!" Rukia berbalik dan mulai meninggalkan Ichigo lagi, tapi seruan Ichigo berhasil membuat langkahnya terhenti sesaat.

"Aku akan mengatakannya. Sepuluh tahun lagi aku akan mengatakan hal ini padamu. Jadi, tunggulah aku."

"Perkataanmu telah aku kunci, jadi buktikan. Lagi pula, seharusnya hal seperti itu tidak untuk sepuluh tahun," kini giliran Ichigo mengernyit, dia tidak mengerti dengan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan adik kelasnya itu.

"Apa kau akan tetap yakin, Ichigo- _senpai_?"

Ichigo tidak menjawab, yang ia lakukan hanyalah mendekati lagi gadis mungil di depannya. Setelah dirasa cukup dekat dengan lawannya, ia meraih tangan kanan Rukia dan menggenggamnya erat. Sebenarnya ia sudah mempersiapkan diri akan penolakan dari aksinya, tapi di luar dugaan Rukia malah diam akan perlakuan Ichigo terhadapnya.

Ichigo menatap dalam iris berwarna ungu milik Rukia, mencoba meyakinkan Rukia akan keseriusannya.

"Sungguh tak mengapa jika itu maumu, sekali lagi percayalah padaku. Sepuluh tahun lagi aku akan mengatakan hal yang sama padamu."

Rukia pun tak kalah serius, ia menatap balik Ichigo. Lalu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Ichigo melebarkan senyumnya.

"Aku belum pernah merasakan apa itu jatuh cinta, jadi tolong jangan permainkan aku."

 _'Akhirnya,'_ batin Ichigo senang akan hasil dari usahanya.

Ya, menurut Ichigo pernyataan itu adalah sebuah kesempatan yang tak boleh disia-siakan.

* * *

/\

 _*SFX: Kluntangg_

Rukia terkejut akan suara ponselnya yang menandakan sebuah pesan teks masuk.

' _Ini Ichigo, maukah pulang bersama nanti?'_

Rukia mengernyit, siapa gerangan yang telah memberi nomor teleponnya kepada _Orange-senpai_ itu. Tapi daripada memikirkan hal yang sudah terlajur lebih baik ia menolak ajakannya. Dan dengan segera ia membalas 'tidak' ke Si Pengirim pesan.

Tak lama kemudian ia mendapat balasan.

' _Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan menunggumu di depan gerbang. Ya, aku memaksa.'_

"Dasar kepala batu!" Rukia langsung menutup ponsel flipnya lalu menaruhnya ke dalam saku roknya, tangannya kembali membolak-balik halaman buku yang sempat terabaikan beberapa menit.

"Siapa, Rukia?" tanya Momo yang tempat duduknya persis di belakang Rukia.

"Penguntit," jawab singkat Rukia.

"Penguntit yang menyukaimu? _Sugeeee._ "

Rukia tidak menanggapi ucapan sahabatnya itu, ia mulai sibuk dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti sepulang sekolah. Sebenarnya meski mulutnya berkata tidak, tetapi hatinya penasaran dengan Ichigo. Dengan meyakinkan diri dia mencoba menuruti kemauan Ichigo.

* * *

/\

Dan sesuai dugaan, Ichigo itu telah menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah. Melemparkan senyum menawan ketika melihat Rukia menghampirinya.

"Kukira ajakanku benar-benar ditolak," ucapnya enteng.

Rukia menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga, dan itu sempat menjadi perhatian Ichigo beberapa saat. Ia membalas ucapan Ichigo dengan sedikit nada jutek seperti biasa, "aku hanya tidak tega."

Mendengar hal itu Ichigo ingin tertawa, di matanya Rukia terlihat sangat imut. Melihat reaksi Ichigo Rukia mengembungkan kedua pipinya dan melangkahkan kakinya pulang mendahului Ichigo.

"O-oiy tunggu, _Midget_!"

Mendengar kata-kata sangat kurang enak didengar yang ditujukan untuknya Rukia langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan sedetik kemudian dia malah mempercepat langkahnya dengan sedikit dihentakkan. Sontak Ichigo berlari lalu menyamai langkahnya dengan Rukia. Ia melirik Rukia, dan senyumnya kembali merekah. Entah kenapa rasanya nyaman berada dekat dengan Rukia.

"Kau marah?" tanya Ichigo yang ia sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya.

Rukia tidak membalas pertanyaan Ichigo, yang ia lakukan hanyalah tetap melangkah maju dengan pandangan lurus ke depan.

"Ah baiklah, maafkan aku. Aku berjanji tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Sebagai gantinya kau boleh meminta apapun dariku," mendengar hal itu Rukia menoleh ke arah Ichigo.

"Benarkah?" terdapat binar-binar kebahagiaan saat Rukia mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Ya," Ichigo membalasnya disertai dengan seulas senyum tulus.

"Kalau begitu belikan aku sesuatu yang berbau Chappy sebanyak lima buah!" pinta Rukia menggebu-gebu.

"Hah? Lima buah? Itu terlalu banyak, dan lagipula apa itu Chappy?" komentar Ichigo membuat Rukia mengembungkan kembali kedua pipinya.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau."

Mendengar nada kurang enak di dengar dari Rukia buru-buru Ichigo menimpalinya dengan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membuat dirinya lega.

"Baiklah akan aku penuhi semua maumu, tapi kau harus menemaniku. Aku tidak tahu di mana penjual Chappy yang kau maksud itu."

Rukia menghentikan langkahnya, kali ini benar-benar berhenti. Dan tak lama kemudian ia menghadap ke arah Ichigo lalu memegangi lengan kanan pemuda dengan rambut nyentrik itu. Kata 'aku mengandalkanmu' terucap dari bibir mungil Rukia.

Mendapati hal itu Ichigo terkejut. Memang hal kecil, tapi entah kenapa baginya setiap reaksi Rukia terhadapnya adalah sesuatu yang berharga. Dari kicauan hingga wajah juteknya itu tak bisa dilupakan. Baru kali ini ia mendapati gadis yang bisa membuatnya senyaman itu.

Sadar akan apa yang ia lakukan telah _out of character,_ buru-buru Rukia mengubah posisinya seperti semula. Ia sungguh malu, tapi ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak bisa menyetir kelakuannya jika sudah menyangkut dengan Chappy.

"Ma-af," ucap Rukia singkat.

"Tak apa, begini lebih baik," balas Ichigo yang dengan entengnya menggenggam tangan kanan Rukia dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Mau tidak mau Rukia ikut melanjutkan langkahnya. Dan ia sendiri heran, kenapa ia tidak bisa menolak akan perlakuan Ichigo terhadapnya.

* * *

\/

.

H

E

I

 _Dilanjut kapan-kapan~_

 _Y_

 _A_

 _._

* * *

 _Ya Ampun, Fushi suka banget bikin yang pendek-pendek. Suka memancing readers di sini. Tolong maafkan! Fushi selalu ingin melihat antusias kalian dengan pair yang sudah tak tertolong ini. Fushi suka mengamati._

 _Fanfik yang Fushi tulis temanya anak sekolahan semua ternyata, Fushi baru sadar. Dan Fushi hanya bisa buat cerita ringan saja. Maafkan!_

 _Salam hangat untuk kalian semua._

 _ **Fushigire**_

 _Jangan dibawa serius, tehee.~_


End file.
